leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Katarina
| date = October 27, 2009 | crdate = 2nd Week | health = 40 | attack = 80 | spells = 40 | difficulty = 60 | hp = 460 (+75) | mana = 0 (Manaless) | damage = (+3.2) | range = 125 | armor = 14.75 (+4) | magicresist = 30 (+1.25) | critical = 3.45 (+0.55) | attackspeed = 0.656 (+2.45%) | dodge = 0 | speed = 325 }} is a Champion in League of Legends.Katarina Profile Page at the Official Web Page Story Many of the noble daughters of Noxus are content to live their decadent lives of privilege. Not so with Katarina. Daughter of the feared Noxian General Du Couteau, the girl was always more interested in her father’s blades than in the dresses her sisters spent so much time fussing over. Her father, ever the opportunist, happily fostered her bloodlust. Katarina was trained by the finest warriors under her father’s command and, once she bested them, by Noxus’s most lethal assassins. The ruthless woman first cut her teeth performing covert missions in the Ionian War, but the challenge of such engagements was simply not enough to sate her ambitions. Katarina wanted not only to be deadly, she wanted to be feared and adored. The League of Legends called and Katarina eagerly answered. The blade-mistress of Noxus is like a black widow – beautiful, but deadly. Abilities Strategy *Try using Killer Instincts' active and Shunpo to increase your survivability while using Death Lotus. *When facing a team with healers, use Killer Instincts and try to time well your Bouncing Blades in order to hit as many enemy champions as possible, hindering their healing capabilities. *Try waiting until the other team is distracted with fighting your team, and use Shunpo to teleport into the fray and unleash a devastating Death Lotus. *Death Lotus also hits enemy champions which are stealthed. Furthermore, it becomes usable when a stealthed champion approaches to Katarina, so keeping an eye on its icon may notify the player of incoming gank. *Any AP-focused Katarina build needs , the slow applied by Shunpo comes in handy to get more Death Lotus hits on a fleeing enemy. *Although two of her skills scale with her attack damage (Bouncing Blade and Death Lotus), they all still deal Magic Damage, so high value of the Magic Penetration stat is still extremely useful in any AD-focused build. are the common choice of any Katarina player using any item build. Quotes Upon Selection *''"Violence solves everything!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Intriguing'."'' *''"Indubitably."'' *''"Blood for Noxus!"'' *''"Violence solves everything!"'' *''"Don't test your luck, Summoner!"'' *''"Evil always wins!"'' *''"Is that fear I smell?"'' *''"Into the darkness."'' *''"Taste bitter defeat!"'' *''"Ready for trouble?"'' *''"Your choices please me.. for now!"'' *''"Fine!"'' Taunt *''"Please... make me hurt you!"'' Joke *''"Time for the Danse Macca... Mcah... forget it."'' Trivia *Katarina is one of the two champions (the other being Garen The Might of Demacia) who are truly cooldown based: all of her abilities have no cost, either in health, mana or any other source. Both Katarina and Garen are Manaless. *Katarina's joke is a reference to her old voice actor, who mispronounced "Dance Macabre". The joke refers to the Danse Macabre, or "the dance of death", a medieval allegory on the "universality of death". *Katarina's "Mercenary" skin is most likely based on the King of Fighters character Leona, who is a mercenary and sports blue hair and a green outfit. *When first released, Katarina's default skin was the one that is now labeled as "Mercenary". This also applied to her imagery on skill icons (which can still be viewed in-game in her champion summary). She later had her skin, her voiceovers and her backstory redesigned. *Katarina's "Shunpo" skill is a direct reference to the trademark fast-movement technique (http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hoh%C5%8D) of the Shinigami from Bleach. Skins Katarina OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin Katarina MercenarySkin.jpg|Mercenary skin Katarina RedCardSkin.jpg|Red Card Skin References